


Emperor Stark

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: M/M, spoilery do s2e19 EMH
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilgrave zapanował nad światem, używając do tego Iron Mana. Potem postanowił być łaskawy i dać Tony'emu to, czego Tony zawsze pragnął.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emperor Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).



> Niebetowane. Rape/Non-Con ponieważ Kilgrave zmusza stony do seksu.

— Gdzie teraz znajdują się Avengersi? — zapytał Vision.  
  
Pojawiła się przed nim projekcja kuli ziemskiej.  
  
— Yellowjacket obecnie znajduje się w Londynie — mówił JARVIS — kontrolując kontynent europejski. Ms Marvel nadzoruje Południową Amerykę, Wasp jest w Azji, a Black Panther...  
  
— Kto jest w Nowym Jorku? — przerwał Vision.  
  
— Thor służy Iron Manowi jako ochroniarz, Hawkeye dogląda bezpieczeństwa Iron Mana, a Kapitan Ameryka jest za tobą.  
  
Ostrzeżenie przyszło za późno, żeby Vision zdążył uniknąć lecącej w jego stronę tarczy.  
  
sss  
  
Stworzenie lepszego świata poszło naprawdę gładko i szybko. Tony zawsze wiedział, czego ludzie potrzebują. W końcu był futurystą. Cieszył się, że wszystko w końcu jest... idealne. Żadnych problemów, żadnych wojen, wszystko przeprowadzone w sposób jak najmniej militarny. Wojskowość zawsze miała to do siebie, że cywile w takich sytuacjach źle na nią patrzą. Na żołnierzy, którzy przychodzą zająć ich wolność z rozkazu osób u władzy.  
  
Wszystko jest inaczej, kiedy zamiast armii przychodzą Avengersi z ramienia Iron Mana.  
  
Thor właśnie wrócił z Latverii, niosąc dobre wieści. Steve i Clint siedzieli w jego gabinecie, czekając na jego powrót. Słysząc, że wszystko  
  
_walcz z tym walcz z nim to nie ty nie chcesz tego spróbuj się wyrwać_  
  
poszło po jego myśli, Tony rozdzielił każdemu zadania. Hawkeye od razu poleciał strzec jego bezpieczeństwa z powietrza, a Thor był gotowy zająć miejsce za jego fotelem, ale Tony uniósł rękę.  
  
— Na razie czekaj pod drzwiami — oznajmił. Asgardczyk wyszedł i zapewne blokował swoimi barkami całą szerokość wejścia. Tony obrócił się do jedynej pozostałej w pokoju osoby.  
  
— Cap  
  
_stevestevestevesteve_  
  
**_tak Tony, to Steve, bierz co chcesz, bierz KOGO chcesz, ten świat jest twój_**  
  
— powiedział z uśmieszkiem, ciesząc się, że wyszedł wcześniej ze zbroi. — Chodź.  
  
_stevesteveSTEVE_  – złapał oddech, uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy jak ręką odjął, ale Steve podchodził coraz bliżej, jego oczy fioletowe –  _stevesteve steve_  
  
**_NIE. Tony, to jest to, co chcesz, weź to, jest twoje_**  
  
Steve był tuż przed nim, z przekrzywioną głową i uniesioną brwią. Tony rozsunął kolana i wskazał na niego palcem, że ma się przybliżyć. Kiedy kapitan pochylił się, Tony zsunął mu z twarzy kaptur, złapał za włosy i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Nie trzeba było Steve’owi nic więcej mówić, sam klęknął przed nim, a jego ręce  
  
_steve stevesteveSTEVE otrząśnij się_  
  
spoczęły na udach Tony’ego, zaciskając się na nich. Tony wręcz zamruczał od pocałunku, przeczesując ostatni raz włosy Steve’a i odchylając się na oparcie krzesła.   
  
**_wiesz, co masz robić, co możesz robić_**  
  
— Wiesz, co masz robić — powiedział, kładąc ręce na podłokietnikach. Źrenice już miał rozszerzone, czując kciuki Steve’a głaszczące jego uda. Steve uśmiechał się, patrząc na niego  
  
**_zobacz, jak on tego chce, tak jak ty, dlaczego masz sobie odmawiać?_**  
  
z adoracją w oczach, jakby Tony powiesił słońce na niebie. Tony uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał go po policzku. Steve obrócił głowę i pocałował jego dłoń, przytulając do niej policzek.  
  
_Steve…_  
  
_**tak, Steve tego chce**_  
  
Tony westchnął i znowu odsunął rękę. Skinął głową, a mężczyzna między jego nogami zrozumiał to nieme polecenie; Steve był stworzony do słuchania rozkazów. A ta wytyczna ze strony Iron Mana i tak była czymś, co Steve zrobiłby z przyjemnością.   
  
Uśmiechnął się filuternie i mimo wszystko założył kaptur, przez co Tony ostro wciągnął powietrze. Kto za młodu nie marzył o Kapitanie Ameryce robiącym mu laskę? Steve doskonale wiedział, co robi.  
  
Na początku swojego panowania Tony nie miał pojęcia, jaką rolę mu przypisać. Kontynenty zostały obstawione, Thor najbardziej nadawał się na osobistego ochroniarza, a Clint ze swoim wzrokiem na nieco dalszego ochroniarza. Ale Steve…   
  
_Steve, blisko mnie, ramię w ramię_  
  
Tony chciał mieć Steve’a blisko. Najbliżej, jak się dało.   
  
_blisko_  
  
_**dla twojej przyjemności, Tony**_  
  
Wolne miejsce dla Steve’a było w łóżku Tony’ego. I na kolanach przed nim. I przy ścianie. I gdziekolwiek, kiedykolwiek, jakkolwiek Tony miałby ochotę. Steve pasował tam idealnie.  
  
Teraz dobierał się do rozporka Tony’ego, nieco powoli, bo nie ściągnął swoich rękawic. Tony przyglądał się mu w milczeniu, w cichym zadowoleniu; pozwalał, aby Steve robił wszystko za niego.  
  
Oparł brodę na prawej pięści i wpatrywał się intensywnie w skupionego mężczyznę, który właśnie westchnął i wyciągnął go w końcu ze spodni. Posłał mu spojrzenie spod rzęs, ale Tony widział uśmieszek w kąciku jego ust. Uniósł brew i opuścił biodra niżej na krześle, przez co uderzył penisem w policzek Steve’a. Cap uśmiechnął się na to szerzej, położył dłonie wysoko na udach Tony’ego i pocałował główkę jego penisa, nie urywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Lizał go tak i całował jeszcze trochę, a zadowolony Tony zobaczył, że Steve zmienia pozycję, rozszerza kolana, jakby nie mógł wytrzymać braku dotyku.   
  
— Weź go do ust — odezwał się cichym pomrukiem, wystukując palcami lewej dłoni rytm, póki Steve nie posłuchał. Kiedy tylko poczuł wokół główki penisa jego ciepłe usta, przymknął na chwilę oczy, delektując się. Steve opuszczał wargi niżej, skupiony na tym, aby zmieścić jak najwięcej w ustach.  
  
Tony położył rękę na jego głowie – Steve zerknął na niego, jakby dziękował za tą czułość – ale jego mina zmieniła się, kiedy Tony użył tej ręki, aby opuścić go niżej. Steve zakrztusił się, zacisnął dłonie na udach Tony’ego, który uwolnił go dopiero wtedy, kiedy zobaczył łzy gromadzące się w jego oczach.  
  
_**taki piękny, taki oddany**_  
  
_taki piękny_  
  
Kiedy Steve w końcu złapał powietrze, to spojrzał na Tony’ego z wyrzutem, ale ten zaśmiał się krótko.   
  
— No dalej.  
  
Steve pokręcił głową. Jednak mimo to pochylił się nad nim na nowo, nie urywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Na ślepo, językiem, odnalazł penisa Tony’ego i zsunął na niego wargi. Ssał główkę, wylizując ją całą, jakby szukał napletka.  
  
Jego entuzjazm chyba dopiero zaatakował, bo nie spuszczał oczu z uchylonych ust Tony’ego, przymkniętych do połowy powiek i źrenic tak rozszerzonych, że fioletowa obwódka była ledwie widoczna. Nie dotykał go dłońmi, bo szorstkie rękawice nie były czymś, co Tony chciałby czuć na tak wrażliwej części ciała, ale wykorzystywał swoje usta i język, a czasem nawet i zęby, w jak najlepszy sposób.  
  
**_dokładnie tak_**  
  
Dokładnie tak, jak Tony lubił.  
  
Kiedy nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, Tony złapał głowę Steve’a w dłonie i pochylił się nad nią; pchnął płytko parę razy i przytrzymał główkę penisa na języku mężczyzny, aby dojść w jego usta. Chciał go wypełnić. Chciał, aby Steve czuł go za każdym razem, kiedy będzie przełykać.   
  
_steve!_  
  
— Steve! — wyjęczał, czując zaskakującą  
  
_jasność umysłu_  
  
_**miłość, Tony, nie ma w niej nic przejrzystego**_  
  
radość, która jakby wybuchła z jego serca, rozlewając się po całym jego ciele, płynąc razem z krwią w tętnicach. Opadł na krzesło i odchylił głowę do tyłu, łapiąc oddech. Doszedł go cichy odgłos, jęk Steve’a, który nadal czekał na swój orgazm.  
  
_**daj mu swoją nogę, niech**_  
  
_stevesteve_  
  
_**DAJ MU swoją nogę, niech ją wykorzysta jak PIES**_  
  
_STEVE_  
  
_**jak pies, jak twój pies, który robi wszystko, co jego PAN mu każe**_  
  
_STEVEsteve_  
  
_**jestem twoim PANEM, daj mu swoją nogę, Tony**_  
  
_nie, steve, ocknij się, cholera jasna_  
  
_**nie walcz z tym, nie walcz, posłuchaj mnie, Tony**_  
  
_nnn_  
  
_**Steve Rogers, Kapitan Ameryka, pieprzący twoją nogę jak zwierzę, jak napalony pies**_  
  
_steve…_  
  
_**tak, Steve, on tego tak bardzo chce, zobacz, Tony**_  
  
Spojrzał na niego, na czerwone policzki, zaszklone oczy, usta ledwo co łapiące oddech, na żądzę w całej postawie Steve’a.   
  
**_jak napalone zwierzę_**  
  
Uśmiechnął się tak, jak zwykle uśmiecha się do żądnych krwi paparazzi, którym rzuca ochłapy albo których ignoruje. Okrutny uśmiech. Steve nie widział różnicy, zobaczył tylko uśmiech, skupił na nim wzrok; gdyby mógł, pewnie też by się uśmiechnął, a zamiast tego oblizał usta.   
  
Tony zarzucił rękę na kark Steve’a i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Jego noga drgnęła.  
  
_**zobacz, jaki jest zdesperowany**_  
  
_mój_  
  
_**zobacz, jak twój Steve jest zdesperowany, jak bardzo tego pragnie**_  
  
_mój steve_  
  
_**jak bardzo ciebie pragnie**_  
  
Uniósł nogę i przesunął stopę tak, że wierzch buta przycisnął do jąder Steve’a. Plądrował językiem jego usta, więc jęk Capa został stłumiony, ale Tony poczuł go. Zsunął nogę niżej, cały czas utrzymując ją w kontakcie z penisem Steve’a, aż postawił ją na ziemi. Steve wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos, jakby nie wiedział, co się dzieje.  
  
**_no dalej_**  
  
— No dalej, Cap — wydyszał Tony, wylizując ścieżkę od warg Steve’a do jego ucha. Poruszył kolanem szybko w górę i dół, ocierając łydkę o penisa Steve’a, który zacisnął dłonie na podłokietnikach Tony’ego, niemal zgniatając je swoją supersiłą. — No dalej.  
  
Steve dyszał w jego skroń, kiedy Tony podgryzał i ssał płatek jego ucha; w końcu zaczął ruszać biodrami. Najpierw powoli, niepewnie, ale kiedy Tony przycisnął wolną rękę do jego piersi, kciukiem drażniąc sutek, Steve poddał się pragnieniu i   
  
_piękny_  
  
zaczął pieprzyć nogę Tony’ego, jakby nigdy nie doświadczył większego przywileju.   
  
_mójpięknymójstevemójtylkomój_  
  
_**tak, twój**_  
  
_MÓJ_  
  
Tony warknął i ugryzł Steve’a pod uchem, świadomy, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to zostawi ślad na jego skórze od swojej brody, ale w obecnym stanie właśnie o to mu chodziło, o zaznaczenie Steve’a, o pokazanie każdemu, że Steve jest  
  
_MÓJ_  
  
jego, że Tony Stark posiada nie tylko świat, ale i Kapitana Amerykę  
  
_steve’a rogersa_  
  
w swojej garści.  
  
Spodnie będzie miał zrujnowane – były od garnituru, więc i cały garnitur do wyrzucenia, stać go – ale nie przejmował się tą stratą, tylko wylizywał, ssał i podgryzał szyję Capa, szeptał zachęty i pochwały  
  
_no dalej, tak, kurwa, steve, mój_  
  
aż w końcu Steve doszedł, poruszając biodrami wolniej, jakby delektował się tym uczuciem i chciał, aby nigdy się nie skończyło. W końcu opadł na Tony’ego, twarzą w jego brzuch, łapiąc oddech.  
  
_mój steve_  
  
_**mówiłem, widzisz?**_  
  
_steve_  
  
_**widzisz, jaki zadowolony?**_  
  
Jęknął cicho, obejmując Tony’ego w pasie; ten z kolei zsunął kaptur z jego głowy i zaczął przeczesywać blond włosy.  
  
**_dobrze się spisałeś_**  
  
— Dobrze się spisałeś — wyszeptał, ale wiedział, że supersłuch Capa wychwyci jego słowa. — Wspaniale.  
  
— Dziękuję, Tony — odpowiedział nieco głośniej Steve.  
  
Purple Man uśmiechał się pod nosem i wyszedł, pozwalając, aby ta dwójka miała chociaż chwilę samotności. Niech znają łaskę pana.  
  
sss  
  
— Nikt cię nie wini, Tony — powiedział Cap, trzymając dłoń na ramieniu Tony’ego. Stali na dachu posiadłości; złoczyńca został pokonany, ale pozostało wiele do naprawy. — Świat wie, że to był Purple Man. — Opuścił rękę i obrócił się przodem do niego. — Wszyscy jechali na tym samym wózku. Kontrolował każdego z nas.   
  
Tony pokazał mu plecy, unikając bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego.  
  
— Nie. Ty strząsnąłeś jego kontrolę. Tak samo pozostali. — Dopiero po chwili dodał: — A wszystko, do czego zmusił mnie Purple Man, było we mnie. — Zdecydował, że nie będzie tchórzem, i spojrzał na Capa. — Wszystkie te pomysły miałem w głowie. Mam być futurystą, budować lepsze jutro, ale to, co zrobiłem… — Westchnął. — Czy to jest przyszłość, nad którą pracuję? — Spuścił wzrok.  
  
— Nie wierzę w to — powiedział Steve, a Tony słyszał lekki uśmiech w jego głosie. — I nie wierzę, że popełniłeś błąd, zapominając o Visionie. Albo wysyłając mnie do posiadłości, kiedy się obudził. Myślę, że walczyłeś z Purple Manem cały ten czas.   
  
Tony spojrzał na niego szybko, ale Cap kontynuował:  
  
— Myślę, że miałeś nadzieję, że Vision mnie uwolni. — Znowu położył dłoń na ramieniu Tony’ego. — Wiem, że wierzysz w przyszłość, ale ja wierzę w ludzi. I zdecydowałem, że uwierzę w ciebie, Iron Manie.   
  
Tony nie był pewny, czy dobrze słyszy. Nie wierzył, że wszystko mogło mu zostać ot tak wybaczone, a na pewno nie to, co między nimi zaszło. Skoro on pamiętał, to Steve też musiał, prawda?  
  
— Steve…   
  
— Tony — powiedział w tym samym momencie Cap, a jego spojrzenie straciło pewną szorstkość, którą identyfikował z postawą Kapitana Ameryki. Już nie był dla niego Iron Manem; teraz byli tylko Tony i Steve.  
  
Żaden się się odezwał, mimo że obaj coś zaczęli. Tony zagryzał dolną wargę, a Steve pocierał dłonią kark.  
  
— Przepraszam — rzucił w końcu Cap. Tony ze zdziwienia aż rozchylił usta. — Purple Man wykorzystał mnie, aby jak najbardziej ciebie złamać, zakpił sobie z ciebie i… to nie jest w porządku. Przepraszam. Rozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz...  
  
— Steve — odezwał się słabo Tony, przerywając. — Mówiłem już: wszystko, do czego zmusił mnie Purple Man, było we mnie. Wszystko. Moje pomysły, moje… pragnienia.  
  
Cap patrzył na niego przenikliwie, jakby nie chciał uwierzyć, że słyszy prawdę. Tony nie powiedział nic więcej, nie zaoferował kolejnych wyjaśnień. Nie wiedział, jak ma przeprosić za to, do czego przekonał go Purple Man.   
  
Nie spodziewał się, że Cap delikatnie złapie jego twarz w dłonie.  
  
— Tony. Spójrz na mnie.   
  
Tony przestał uciekać wzrokiem i spojrzał na Steve’a, zdziwiony jego bliskością.  
  
— Dałeś mi dom w tym nowym, nieznanym świecie. Pokazałeś mi, że nie muszę czuć się zagubiony. Że mam do kogo się zwrócić. Jak mogłem nie zakochać się w tak dobrym człowieku?  
  
Tony zakrztusił się śliną. Nie wiedział, która część tego zdania dziwi go bardziej; że Steve mógł się w nim zakochać, czy że nazwał go dobrym człowiekiem.  
  
— Nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem. — Wygrało to drugie.  
  
Steve uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał jego policzki kciukami.  
  
— Dla mnie jesteś — powiedział cicho i pocałował go.


End file.
